Brothers Forever
by JJ-8-4-8-9
Summary: They were so close they were like brothers. Each one vowing to always protect the others at all costs even if it meant death. But, little did they know that someday that would be true. LG
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! My short, sad stories seem to be popular so here's another one! It's not with a song. It's based on a story that I read in a magazine. Oh yes, now they're friends with Ethan and Kate because I wanted all the characters to be ones that you all knew! And, the part where Lizzie and Gordo get married does have a significant part in the story. You'll see why later.  
  
I don't own anyone except for Lindsay.  
** They were all like brothers. They were that close. And if something ever went wrong then the other three would protect the fourth. Little did we know that someday it would happen**  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Hello?" I said picking up my cell phone.  
  
"We're going! We got the tickets for everybody today! I can't wait! This is going to be the most awesome trip of my life!"  
  
I smiled while I listened to Gordo go on and on about a trip that we had been planning with Larry, Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Matt, and Melina. I was excited, too, but the boys were going to be doing some other things at the resort that I was scared to. They were going white water rafting while the girls and I worked on our tans. Otherwise, we'd all be together.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" I asked Gordo who had finally stopped talking.  
  
"Our flight leaves on the last day of camp." He said.  
  
"Okay, and I have to go now. I have to get to my next class."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up my phone and ran across the college campus to my next class.  
  
Okay, okay! I just realized that I forgot to give y'all some info! So pretend this is at the beginning. Lizzie and Gordo are dating, Matt and Melina are dating, Kate and Ethan are dating, and Larry and Miranda are dating. All of them work at a summer camp in the summer as counselors. That's how they became close. And, that's what Gordo meant by their flight leaving on the last day of camp. This is late May and camp starts in the middle of June. So, I'm now going to skip to everyone working at the camp.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Awww come on Liz. The kids want us to do it!"  
  
"Okay, fine, but where are we going to get wedding rings? And, before two o' clock?"  
  
"Don't worry! I've already got them! Just pick your maid of honor and I'll give it to her."  
  
She turned to look at all the seven-year-olds waiting for them to get married, and she just picked a girl.  
  
"Lindsay, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked looking at her. All the other girls sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie, I'd love to be your maid thingy." Lizzie laughed while Lindsay came over to me.  
  
"Okay Lindsay, when we need to rings then you hand this to Lizzie."  
  
"Okay Gordo."  
  
A few minutes later little nine-year-old Pete came over with his Bible and suit coat on.  
  
"Are you ready to begin the ceremony?" He asked looking at both Lizzie and I.  
  
"We are." We both said at the same time.  
  
So Lizzie and I were married. Don't worry, not legally though. When we did really get married it was going to be in a huge church and everyone was going to be there. So, we said our vows and gave each other rings just for the sake of all our little guests. For the rings, I had gotten plastic rings from a machine, and when I out Lizzie's pink one on her ring finger, I could tell that she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
The summer passed quickly and it was soon time for our big trip. Gordo, Larry, and Matt could hardly contain their excitement. It was funny to watch them quickly pack. We girls ended up doing it again for them later because they couldn't fit all their stuff in the suitcases.  
  
A lot of other counselors were going on the trip, too. So most of the plane was made up of college and high school students wearing bright orange shirts that said Camp Hillridge on them.  
  
The first activity we all did was play a game of beach volleyball. After the first game, we all realized that we couldn't have guys against girls so we intermingled, and the game got a lot more challenging. Three games later we were all sweating bullets so Ethan proposed going swimming in the pool. We all agreed and from there we acted like little kids again. Everyone got dunked by one of the guys And, all the guys got pushed into the water for doing it.  
  
Unfortunately, we were all like prunes awhile later. Gordo said that he'd heard about an awesome hiking trail going along the resort's river. Gordo, Ethan, Larry, and Matt quickly dried off and changed so they could walk it with the other group that was going. Kate declined the offer so the rest of us girl declined also.  
  
"We'll get a head start on our tans." I said as they all walked away with disappointment on their faces.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
We wanted the girls to go, but there was no arguing with Kate, Ethan said. So we all got dressed, and left with the other group impatient to get going. All four of us guys were talking and goofing off while watching the raging water. It didn't even look like water. A lot of it was all foamy. We all agreed that we'd never swim in it. But, little did we know that we would be swimming in it a few minutes later.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Final Chapter

Hey y'all here is the rest of the story and the saddest part! I know that my stories always kill Gordo, but my sad stories are always really popular! Sorry! And, yes, the magazines article is sooo sad! It made me cry! Oh yeah, the article disappeared! So, I'll do my best to sat with the rest of the article, but I can't remember much. Sorry!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Larry, "The Fearless One" as we all called him, was leading the way on the steep rocky path. We could see the icky, foamy water beside us as we kept going. We walked up onto a cliff and of course, Larry walked right over to the edge of it. We were all laughing at a joke that Matt had just cracked so Larry wasn't being as careful as he could have.  
  
I watched him peer over the edge, and I was just about to say something when he fell off! Immediately, the rest of us knew what to do. We all jumped in after him. We jumped right into the whirlpool.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Kate, can I have some more sun tan lotion?" I asked sitting up from my chair.  
  
"Sure, Lizzie. But, you'll have to come get it." Kate was standing in the pool putting some on Miranda who had her feet in. Melina was also sitting with her feet in the pool. I walked over and was bending down to pick it up when I felt myself being pulled into the pool. I grabbed Miranda who grabbed Melina, and we all fell into the pool. We didn't even have to ask what had happened. Kate had planned it all along.  
  
I swam under the water to Kate and pulled her in. I could hear her screaming as I pulled her leg. I swam back up for some air and she came back up with all her curl out of her hair.  
  
"Lizzie!" She cried, but she was laughing. It was hard for us not to laugh.  
  
I looked over towards the end of the pool, and saw people come running into the area. One ran toward us while the others ran towards the office.  
  
"La-La-Larry fell in! The rest went after him." He panted.  
  
"What? What do you mean Larry fell in?" Miranda asked quickly getting out.  
  
"Larry fell off the cliff into the whirlpool." He repeated.  
  
"What?" We all cried getting out of the pool.  
  
"He fell in!" He said again anger hinting in his voice.  
  
"We heard you! It was a shocked what!" Melina cried.  
  
"Oh." He said quietly.  
  
"And, Gordo, Ethan, and Matt went in after him?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Well, at least they'll all be safe." Kate said picking up her towel.  
  
"No, Kate," I whispered. "They dove into a whirlpool. There is a very slight chance that they'll make it." I said with tears threatening to leave my eyes.  
  
"No!" Kate said running towards the path they had taken. We grabbed our towels and ran after her. The man took us to the cliff where they'd been. We all started looking over, looking for any signs of them.  
  
Soon afterward, the police arrived. They began scouting the area, and told us to sit down and wait. We all huddled together on the ground. We were all too afraid to cry. We were all clinging to the hope that there was a slight chance that they would be alive. None of us were ready to admit that they were gone- me especially. I had a brother and a boyfriend out there.  
  
Three hours passed, and there was no sign of them. The police had put an underwater camera into the whirlpool looking for them, but there wasn't anything. My parents, Larry's parents, and Ethan's parents all arrived. The Gordons were in New York, but were trying to get a flight out of there.  
  
When, the Tudgemans and Crafts arrived, Kate and Miranda began to cry as they went to the families. I couldn't watch. Mom was sitting between Melina and me so she could be with us both. Dad was holding my hand tightly.  
  
Another hour passed, by then, everyone was crying except for me. I just sat there not comprehending anything that was going on. Suddenly a shout was heard, and we saw the policemen carrying someone up to us. We all stood up hoping that whoever it was alive.  
  
But the look on their faces told us if he was alive or not. They turned his head and revealed Matt. Melina and Mom started sobbing and rushed over to him. Dad stood there for a second then walked over where he broke down, but I stayed where I was. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to admit that my brother would never pick on me again, my brother would never be there for me, my brother would never go through my stuff again. It was too hard to bear. So, I just turned around, and closed my eyes not allowing the tears to fall.  
  
Mom came back and put her arms around me, but I shrugged them away. I didn't want comfort. I only wanted my brother back.  
  
Before long, it was too dark to keep searching so we all headed back to the camp to try to get some sleep. All of us knew that we wouldn't get very much sleep- especially, Kate, Miranda, the parents, and me. We were all afraid to admit that the worst had happened, and we'd never see our loved ones again.  
  
The night very slowly passed, and as soon as the sun was up, we were all up and dressed. Luckily, the police and searchers were up and ready to begin searching again. We all walked back to the cliff, and we all sat down together. Today no one was crying although I could tell that Miranda and Kate wanted to. Melina was holding Mom's hand with one of her own and the other clasped a piece of Matt's shirt that she had ripped off before he was taken away.  
  
**Guys, my mom just found the article for me so now the rest of the story will be correct!  
**  
Around 3 that afternoon, we all received the dreaded news. They had been found, and they were all dead. Just as they were bringing the bodies to us, the Gordons arrived. Mrs. Gordon ran to Gordo, and began sobbing as she rocked back and forth on the ground holding him. Mr. Gordon came over and began to sob while he ran his fingers through Gordo's hair. I looked behind me and saw the same scenes with Larry and Ethan. When I turned back around, my family had left me. Mom was patting Mrs. Gordon's back and Dad was kneeling next to her. Melina's parents had arrived also so Melina was over with them.  
  
I was standing in the middle of all the grief and sorrow, yet I wasn't grieving. I was watching everyone else do it. Tears and sob wanted to leave my body, but I wouldn't let them. Gordo wasn't dead; Matt wasn't dead; no one was dead!  
  
I looked back at Gordo, and I saw him smile and open his eyes. With a cry, I rushed to him and threw myself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I knew you weren't dead! I knew it was all a joke." I said to him.  
  
I looked back up at my family, and they were staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at their bewildered faces. "Didn't you see Gordo smile and open his eyes?" I looked back at Gordo. "He's looking at you all right now."  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo is dead." Mom quietly said.  
  
"No, he's not! How can you say that right in front of him! You hurt his feelings."  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo is dead." Mom said with more firm in her voice.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Yes he is. Close you eyes, open them and look again."  
  
I closed my eyes, and counted to ten even though I was sure Mom was wrong. But, I realized just the opposite when I opened them back up.  
  
"No!" I screamed, and ran back towards the resort. I ran right to my room, and locked the door. I laid down on my bed and stared at the wall, still refusing to cry.  
  
But, this time my tears couldn't be held. I suddenly began to sob. And that was the hardest and longest I'd ever cried. The tears just wouldn't stop. I wanted my mom, but I couldn't get up to unlock the door. The tears kept coming and coming until I was physically exhausted.  
  
After three hours of sobbing, I was able to crawl to the door and get it open. Mom and Dad rushed in and put me in my bed. Mom left to go get some soup, and Dad held my hand. I was unable to talk or cry anymore because I was too tired. After eating some of the soup, I fell into a deep sleep, and it was noon of the next day before I was up again. We all loaded up into our cars and headed towards the hospital so we could say one last goodbye before our loved ones were taken away to be put in coffins and transported back home.  
  
We all walked into the hospital with the saddest faces we had ever had. Miranda, Kate, and Melina all sat in the waiting room while the Tudgemans, Crafts, Gordons, McGuires, and I went to see our loved ones.  
  
Mom, Dad, and I all cried while we held Matt's hands and said goodbye.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry for not calling every day and saying I loved you while you were away at camp." Mom said. What she meant by that was she always told Matt that she would call him and tell him she loved him, but Dad always talked her out of it so he wouldn't be embarrassed.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry for every mean thing that I ever did to you. And, I'm sorry for not telling how much I loved you very often." I said crying harder after I said that. Mom came over and hugged me really tightly assuring me that he knew I loved him.  
  
"Matt," Dad began but then stopped. He was silent for a minute before going on. "Matt, I'm sorry that I didn't support right away everything you wanted to do. And, Matt, I'm sorry that I didn't make an effort to spend as much time with you as I could have." Dad began to cry while finishing his last sentence. Mom reached for him, too, and we all stood there with our arms around each other.  
  
"Goodbye Matt." I whispered leaning down to kiss his cheek. Then we all left, and let Melina have a private goodbye.  
  
The Gordons were sitting in the waiting room so I took a deep breath and went to Gordo's room. He looked so different lying there in the hospital bed. I walked over and took his hand realizing how cold it was.  
  
"Gordo," I began. "Please come back to me. Please! I need you Gordo. What about our plans? We were going to get married, and have a nice house. And, what about our kids? Little Brooke Ann, and Samuel Robert. What about them? I can't do this by myself Gordo. I need you!" I said beginning to sob.  
  
I laid my head down on his bed, and sobbed for a long time asking God to bring him back to me.  
  
"Please God bring him back so we can finish our plans! Please!"  
  
I cried until there were no more tears left. While fishing around in my pocketbook for tissues, I found the plastic wedding ring that Gordo had placed on my finger at our little wedding ceremony- the closest I'd ever get to becoming Mrs. David Zephyr Gordon. I slipped it on and smiled remembering the day and remembering the day when Gordo first proposed.  
  
_"Mom, can I stay after school and play with Gordo?" six year old Lizzie asked.  
  
"I guess. I'll give you a half and hour. Then I'll come pick you up." Mom said smiling at me.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said throwing my arms around her.  
  
I couldn't wait until school to be over so I could play with Gordo. We ran to be the first ones at the swings. After a few minutes, I saw Claire coming over.  
  
"uh oh Gordo. Here comes Miss Witch." I said nodding to my right.  
  
"Just ignore her Lizzie." Gordo said.  
  
"I try."  
  
"Um, excuse me, these swings belong to me. I won duck duck goose today so they are mine." Claire said.  
  
"Be quiet Claire. They belong to the school." Gordo said.  
  
"Shut up, Gordo. I was talking to Lizzie." Claire said looking at me.  
  
"Um," I said looking back at her.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you scared? You better grow up McGuire or you'll never get any dates in middle school."  
  
I shivered think about middle school. It would be the best place to ever go in my opinion.  
  
"Come on Lizzie." Gordo said taking me over to the sand box.  
  
"She's right Gordo. I'll never get any dated which means I'll never get married." I cried.  
  
"Sure you will." He said.  
  
"How do you know?" I whined.  
  
"Because I'll marry you!" He said looking at me.  
  
"You will?" I shrieked.  
  
"Yeah," He said.  
  
"Is this a posal?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, this a posal. Lizzie will you marry me?" He said blushing.  
  
"Yes, Gordo I will. We don't have to kiss or anything right?" I said.  
  
"No, only adults kiss after a posal." He said.  
  
I felt relief.  
  
"Good."_  
  
I smiled thinking back to that day. I looked over at Gordo half expecting him to be smiling, too. But, he wasn't. He was still and cold. I couldn't look at him anymore. I bent down and softly kissed is lips.  
  
"I love you Gordo. 'I'll never let go.'" I said quoting Titanic, my favorite movie. I squeezed his hand and walked out the door into the waiting room.  
  
That night Miranda, Melina, Kate, and I all got together and started a book called Brothers Forever. It was about Gordo, Matt, Ethan, and Larry and their courageous story. And the tag line was... "They had vowed to always protect another even if it meant death. Little did David Gordon, Ethan Craft, Lawrence Tudgeman, and Matthew McGuire know that it would really happen... This is the story of four boys who would be Brothers Forever.  
  
Epilogue: Miranda, Melina, Kate, and I all ended up moving in together after college. Our book was published and became quite popular. All the bookstores sold all the copies on the release day. We were all happy to see Gordo, Larry, Ethan, and Matt's story so popular. We all never married or dated. And, I left my "wedding ring" on forever.  
  
Please review!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. I think that the real story should be turned into a book and a movie, I would go see it! 


End file.
